Operational issues can arise with media communication systems such as an Internet Protocol Television communication system, a cable TV communication system, a satellite TV communication system, and other media communication systems rich in media content and related services such as wireless or wireline telephony, and Internet data communications. Typically, subscribers of these media systems report trouble with their service by way of an interactive voice response system, and/or service personnel hired by a service provider of these systems.